


Twin Drabbles 16

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 16

** Flirt **

“ Flirt with my brother again and I will break your fingers” warned Sunstreaker holding the bot against the wall in an unbreakable hold.

“ At least I will get ten tries”. Sunstreaker squeezed the bot leaving dents in his armour and then shoving him further into the wall. 

** Relax **

“ Bloody hell Sunstreaker. Relax we will work through this together” promised Sideswipe grabbing Sunstreaker’s shoulders trying to calm him down.

“ Telling me to relax is extremely pitiful advice” said Sunstreaker trying to remove Sideswipe’s hands from his armour.

** Disagree  **

“ Sunny something must be wrong with you. You aren’t disagreeing with everything I say” commented Sideswipe looking concerned.

“ I can’t disagree with you when what you say makes sense” said Sunstreaker.

“ I’m taking you to Ratchet” announced Sideswipe grabbing his twin’s arm and dragging Sunstreaker to the med bay.

** Thank **

“ Thank you” said Sunstreaker sinking back into the couch and holding his aching CPU. Then he noticed that Sideswipe hadn’t moved and he looked up to see Sideswipe staring at him.

“ What” snapped Sunstreaker.

“ You said thank you” said Sideswipe in surprise.

“ Why is everybot so surprised when I act nice?’ asked Sunstreaker.

“ Cause you normally aren’t” replied Sideswipe handing Sunstreaker a hangover cure from their stash. 

** Insane  **

“ Are you certifiable” asked Sunstreaker with his arms crossed, glaring at his twin who looked mischievous and mixing chemicals to make high grade.

“ In what field. I have several accreditations” replied Sideswipe.

“ Insane. Are you certifiably insane?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I don’t know my test results haven’t come back yet” answered Sideswipe.

** Slowing **

“ Hey Sunny your slowing down in your old age” shouted Sideswipe as he raced past his brother on the race track.

“ Sides I’ll make you eat those words” yelled Sunstreaker pushing down on the throttle and trying to pass his twin at high speed. 

** Daydream  **

Sunstreaker jumped slightly in his chair and blinked rapidly when Sideswipe dropped a handful of data pads on his desk.

“ Daydreaming there, Sunshine” observed Sideswipe. Sunstreaker snarled and gave a crude hand gesture. Sideswipe smiled and continued his work on their overdue duty reports.

** Fight **

“ What’s wrong Sides?” taunted Sunstreaker with a smile and undamaged fists, “ Can’t take what you dish out. Should I call medic”.

“ No but you’re going to need one when this is all over” said Sideswipe changing his fighting stance and charging at his twin.

“ In your dreams Sides” said Sunstreaker blocking his twin’s attack with ease.

** Humiliated **

“ I’ve never been so humiliated” said Sideswipe laying on the training floor staring up to see his twin’s unharmed body.

“ I’m sure that isn’t true” said Sunstreaker offering his hand pulling Sideswipe to his feet,“ You have had more humiliating moments then this”

“ Gee thanks Sunny. You know exactly how to raise a mech’s spirits” said Sideswipe rubbing the dents in his armour. 

** Camera **

“ We can’t go anywhere on this organic mud ball without a camera being shoved in my face plates” complained Sunstreaker wiping off the dirt of his armour.

“ Sunny we’re the fascinating aliens from outer space. Just leave the humans to their ways and eventually it will all die down” said Sideswipe from the couch.

“ Fine but if any of them touch me, I will run them over” promised Sunstreaker. Sideswipe hung his helm and wondered when they could get a transfer off the planet before Sunstreaker did follow through with his threat.

** Guess **

“ Hey Sunny. Guess what I made in the lab today” asked Sideswipe interrupting Sunstreaker who was watching TV.

“ High grade” answered Sunstreaker.

“ No”

“ A sparky pink super glue” answered Sunstreaker,

“ What? No. What are you doing” asked Sideswipe

“ You told me to guess what you made in the lab and I’m offering up suggestions” replied Sunstreaker.

“ I give up” announced Sideswipe stalking off while Sunstreaker smiled and turned up the volume of his art show.

** Insults  **

“ You’re an absolute idiot, Sideswipe” announced Sunstreaker glaring at his twin with his arms crossed.

“ Pardon me Sunshine. Exactly what have I done to draw your insults now” asked Sideswipe, “ besides existing”.

“ You know what you have done you idiot and I refuse you to enter my art space until you realise what you have done” said Sunstreaker. Then he walked away and Sideswipe shook his helm confused about his twin’s behaviour 


End file.
